coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9654 (1st January 2019)
Plot Audrey wakes up and sees that Lewis is not beside her in bed. Exploring the house, she finds that he has slept on the sofa but has now gone out again. Gail tells David about Lewis's threat and that today he's going to put into action today his supposed plan. Beth is dissatisfied with her New Year's Eve as Kirk seemed too distracted to enjoy it. Jenny starts to sense that the neighbours are turning against her and Johnny because of Liz. Emma tells Chesney she's taking him for lunch as a treat but he too seems distracted. Eileen drops a fiver on the floor of the cafe which is almost pocketed by David's old cellmate Paul Foreman before Billy stops him, accusing him of trying to steal it. Sarah argues with Gary for the amount he spent on Christmas presents for Zack. Carla takes a call for a delivery that she's ordered. She and Peter swap pleasantries when they meet. Gail tells Audrey what Lewis said and gives her one last warning that she's going to be taken in again. Beth plans to run a pub in the flat and charge entry to their friends to raise money for Sinead. She sends Kirk off to buy enough cans of beer for the event. Lewis finds Audrey and agrees with the substance of what Gail accused him of saying. He admits he's feeling unwell and has been to see a doctor but he pleads with her to still trust him, saying he can't see a life without her. He asks her to be at the bistro at 7.00pm when all will be revealed. Outside the cafe, he rings the Chariot Square Hotel to cancel a reservation as he will be out of the country. Ken, Peter and Simon return from a visit to Deirdre's grave. Peter tells them he's not going to buy the snooker hall now. Peter and Simon are amused at texts that Claudia has sent Ken. All three men are astounded when a boat, the "Lost Buoy", is delivered for Peter. He sees a smiling Carla watching from the doorway of The Kabin and realises who bought it. Desperate for money, Gary sells an expensive tool from the yard. Audrey confides in Maria that she does love Lewis. Paul turns up at No.8 and drops hints to David that he's hungry. David offers to rustle up bacon and eggs for him, much to Shona's annoyance. Lewis gets a call that something he's ordered is available to collect. Carla tells Peter he can store the boat on the Underworld loading bay while he does it up. Paul tells David he needs a job. Peter tells Simon he wants him to come with him to the Caribbean in the boat when he's done it up. David takes Paul to see Billy for help. Seeing Billy is a vicar, Paul is not interested and walks off. A reluctant Billy agrees to see what he can do for him when David asks. Audrey shows Maria a dress she's bought for her meal with Lewis. She's perturbed when Lewis tells her he has to do several things before he sees her at 7.00pm. Emma is hurt when Chesney is distracted by texts from Gemma during their meal. Johnny and Jenny are worried by the lack of customers in the Rovers. Lots of neighbours have gathered in the flat where Gemma is annoyed by the gossip she overhears about Jenny. Sarah sees that Gary is carrying a large amount of cash on him. Gail isn't pleased by the sight of the boat outside her house. A reluctant Emma accompanies Chesney to the flat party. Lewis packs a case as he rings an airline about a reservation. Audrey waits in the bistro for him. Beth realises that Kirk bought a job lot of alcohol-free beers. Gary tells Sarah where he got the money from but lies to her that he's on top of the rent. Gail finds Audrey still waiting for Lewis. Simon teases Peter as he goes out to meet Carla. Peter assures him that it will be just the two of them on the boat. Unable to get an answer from Lewis, Audrey admits defeat and heads for home. Gail insists on going with her. Jenny finds the party in full swing and realises how many tongues have been wagging about Johnny. Gemma is torn when she she sees how Jenny is being treated. Audrey finds Lewis dead on the floor of her bedroom, holding an engagement ring in his hand and with details nearby of a holiday booked for them. She breaks down. Peter and Carla drink to new beginnings, but not with each other. As the ambulance arrives, Audrey tells Gail she's to blame for haunting Lewis to death and asks her to leave. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Carla Connor - Alison King *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *Builder - Jamie Smelt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Gary Windass Construction - Yard *Speed Daal *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey's bedroom, hallway, stairs and living room Notes *Final appearance of Nigel Havers as Lewis Archer. *First appearance of Paul Foreman since 14th May 2018. *First appearance of Summer Spellman since 7th September 2018. *Last appearance of Liam Connor until 28th June 2019. *This hour-long additional New Year's Day episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *The man who delivers Peter Barlow's boat is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *Lewis Archer reminds Audrey Roberts that it is nine years to the day since their first date, referencing the events of Episode 7243 (1st January 2010). *The date of Lewis's death mirrors that of Audrey's late husband Alf Roberts exactly twenty years previously, in Episode 4535 (1st January 1999). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey pins her hopes on Lewis proving Gail wrong; Carla pushes the boat out for Peter; and David meets a face from the past when his old cellmate turns up on the street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,169,056 viewers (13th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns